1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structured trading card display kits. More particularly, the kits are provided for creating an organized showing of trading cards, with the cards being structured around specific indicia for each kit. The kits may or may not include the required trading cards therein.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, various means for storing and/or displaying trading cards have been proposed. However, such means have proffered no structuring or organization in how the cards are displayed. Typically, the cards are merely merged haphazardly into a framed collage with no rhyme or reason thereto.
Accordingly, there is a need for a structured, organizational kit by means of which trading cards relating to particular indicia can be collected and displayed together, with or without informational data presented therewith.
These as well as other objects are met by the organizational structured trading card display kit comprising a frame, glass surrounded by and seated within the frame, a mat, a backing, and a second piece of glass, the mat being sandwiched between the pieces of glass, and the mat having a predefined number of cutouts therein, the number of cutouts being defined by indicia selected for which cards are to be displayed.